The Hidden Truth
by Master Skyguy
Summary: Emma, or is she Artemis, can finally return to Hogwarts. Now, with her new friends Teren Scamander and Luna Lovegood, she has to try to hide who she really is. However, someone she used to call a friend is now trying to track her down and expose her. Will she succeed? Or will she be revealed and arrested for crimes she never committed. Sequel to The Diary of Lies.
1. Another Chance

This is a sequel to my story _The Diary of Lies._ Thank you to everyone who has continued to read all of my stories. I hope you like this one.

 **Chapter 1**

Artemis POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating an early breakfast one morning, when something slammed into the window and fell into the rosebush beneath the windowsill. I sighed. Birds always injure themselves on that window. I went to go find it so that I could nurse it back to health.

A few thorns impaled my hands as I groped around looking for the injured bird. I finally managed to remove the bird from the bushes. At first glance it appeared to be a regular barn owl. But, once I looked closer, I realized it was carrying something. Something that looked like a letter.

I scanned over the address. It was probably a response from Luna.

"But she couldn't have received my message yet. I only sent it yesterday," I pondered, turning the letter over to open it. What I saw shocked me so much I dropped it. On the back was a crisp seal, displaying the Hogwarts school logo.

I picked up the letter and ripped it open. Could it be true? Could I finally go back to Hogwarts? I ran inside up to my room I shared to with Teren, my sister and shook her awake.

"Hey, Ter!" I exclaimed. "Wake up! I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she murmured.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts!" I shrieked in her ear.

"Let's see what it says," she leapt out of bed, she was as curious as I was.

In my excitement, I hadn't even taken the letter out of the envelope. I pulled it out and smoothed the creases so I could read it.

It read:

 _Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

 _The Headmaster would like to inform you that he believes it time for you to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, if it to be successful, you must continue to use the name Artemis Malfoy, so as not to alert suspicion. We regret that this had to happen, but it was in your best interest._

 _We hope you are able to enjoy your remaining years at Hogwarts. You will be entering Hogwarts in fourth year. The required textbooks are enclosed on a separate sheet, as well as some for the two years you missed._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

"You know what this means?" Teren asked.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts with you!" I exclaimed. I thought back to the day I met Teren and her family. Up until that point, I had been living with the Malfoys. Everyday was the same. I would get up, eat breakfast, study for an hour, make lunch, study for another hour, clean, shop, make dinner and go to bed. There was never any variation.

Unless they had company. Whenever someone came for a visit, I hid in a secret chamber, so that no one could ever find me. All through this, I had the help of the innocent house elf I first saw in Dumbledore's office, Dobby. I saw how the Malfoys abused him whenever he tried to protect me.

So one day, I freed him. The Malfoys were furious, and shut me out of the house. That's how I met the Scamanders, who I live with now. I went down to the village to find something, anything to do. The way we met was kind of an accident.

I had gone into the bookstore, looking for a place to stay, when I heard someone outside yell,

"Oh no! We left the kneazle in the book shop! Grandfather is going to be pissed!"

"It's too late now, we have to go or we'll miss dinner. Then grandma will be pissed."

I hurried around, finally managing to grab the cat-like beast, before dashing outside. I saw a family of three getting into an old car. I ran up to them.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Is this your kneazle?"

"Oh my goodness, thank you! You saved Caspian," the woman thanked me. "What's your name?"

"Artemis," I mumbled.

"Hi Artemis, I'm Rowen Scamander. These are my kids, Teren and Rolf," she introduced herself. "You should probably get back to your parents. They must be worried about you."

"No," I sighed. "I came here looking for a place to live."

"Well then you will live with us of course," Rowen exclaimed. "Move over Teren, make some space."

Ever since then, Teren and I have been inseparable. The Scamanders insisted that I call them aunt and uncle. They also still live with the famous Newt Scamander. The one who wrote the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I've only seen him once. He usually stays in the attic where he lives with his wife, Tina Goldstein.

Teren yanked back to the present day by yelling in my ear, "Come on Artemis! Let's go pack our stuff!"

"Wait, Teren," I stopped. "Didn't you say something happened at Hogwarts last year?"

"Oh, yeah… Voldemort's back."

"What?" I blurted out. "How come you never told me?"

"Well, mum told me not to tell you. She doesn't believe Harry and Sami Jo. She says they are lying to us. Trying to get more attention for themselves. Please don't tell her I told you."

"I won't tell her. It wouldn't be the first time they lied about something. But, they're telling the truth. The Malfoys were missing one night and were rather strange the next day. Of course, they didn't know I saw them leave."

"So what do we do now?" Teren asked.

"Well, we have to go," I decided. "We can try and convince people this is real, they might believe us."

"No," Teren said. "They _have_ to believe us."

 **A/N: Please review! I want to hear anything you have to say. Questions, comments, etc. Thank you!**


	2. A New Identity

Thank you to everyone who reads this. I'm really grateful to have all of you. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Artemis POV

I walked down Diagon Alley with the Scamanders. I glanced around at all the nearby shops and restaurants. This place was flooded with Hogwarts students! I kept my head low in case someone would recognize me. I had changed over the years, but could still be identified. Something had to be done before I went to Hogwarts.

We stepped into Miss Bella's Beauty Salon. I had been thinking about this for a few days, but there was nothing I wanted to change, other than my name.

"So Artemis, what do you think?" Teren asked me.

"I don't want to change anything," I told her.

"I have a few ideas," she suggested. "You could dye your hair brown or black. It would also be a good idea to cut it as well. If you want, you could wear colour contacts, but that's not necessary."

"So Artemis," Aunt Rowen asked me, "what will it be?"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll dye my hair dark brown."

"Hello, I'm Miss Bella," a pretty voice came from behind us. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to dye my hair, please," I said as politely as possible. It was hard, considering it was the thing I wanted do the least right now.

Miss Bella took me over to her chair. "What colour would you like, dear?" she asked.

I described to her what I wanted, then sat still while she prodded at my head. After a while of feeling the wet dye on my hair, she was done. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I barely recognized myself.

"How do you like it?" Miss Bella asked.

"That looks great, thanks," I lied.

I went back to the foyer where Teren and Aunt Rowen were waiting for me. Aunt Rowen seemed to be searching for something in her pocket. She pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"Here's the picture that was in the paper two years ago," she showed me the picture. It looked nothing like me. That was good.

"Wait," I said. "This says Emma Potter. Oh, no. It was in the news?"

"Yes," Aunt Rowen sighed.

"Please, I didn't do it, you have to believe me."

"We do believe you, Artemis," Teren reminded me. "We never believe anything Rita Skeeter writes. A few years ago she wrote an article about my grandfather saying he never discovered all those creatures."

"You should have seen how pissed he was," Aunt Rowen commented,.

"But the rumors at Hogwarts, you must have heard them, Teren," I insisted.

"I heard them. I was in your dorm, remember? I sat with you in the boat on the very first night."

"I don't remember much from that year. I was possessed by Tom Riddle for the majority of it."

"You were possessed by Tom Riddle?" Aunt Rowen demanded to know.

"Yeah, but he's dead now," I reassured her.

"Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort's name before he went dark!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"It's fine," Aunt Rowen reassured me, "We should go get the rest of our stuff."

After a few hours of touring around Diagon Alley, it was time to go home.

Once home, I took the remainder of the day trying to create a backstory to use. I could say I wasn't found… No, I'm a Malfoy, that wouldn't work. I could, I could…

"What are you doing?" Teren asked, entering the room.

"You interrupted my train of thought!" I exclaimed. "I was so close to having a good idea."

"Trying to think of a good cover story?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yes, and I'm not having any luck."

"I've also been thinking about it," Teren admitted, "and I remembered something that I learned in Muggle Studies last year."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were learning about muggle medical conditions. This one in particular is rare among wizards and witches, but it has happened."

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

"You could say you were in a coma for a year and needed time to recover before you could go to school."

"Okay," I said. "I've heard of comas. I read about while I was living with the Malfoys. How would I have gotten into the coma?"

"Umm, you fell off your broom?" Teren suggested.

"That may be the type of thing the Malfoys might want to cover up," I said.

"It would be too embarrassing to the 'family reputation'," She joked.

"I should send McGonagall an owl to inform her about my new cover story," I decided.

"What about the Malfoys?" Teren asked. "Shouldn't you tell them?"

"I don't think they would be very happy to receive an owl from me," I judged. "I'll ask McGonagall to to talk to them."

I took a piece of parchment from the stack on my desk and drafted a letter. I made it as brief and to the point as possible. I found my owl and sent the letter.

"We leave tomorrow," Teren reminded me, "we should go pack."

In all the chaos, I forgot that I had to go to school tomorrow. I gathered all my stuff and put it in my trunk.

Realizing it was late, I put my pyjamas on and went to bed. That night I was plagued by nightmares. I dreamt that Sami Jo realized who I was and exposed me. She was following me around the building, trying to capture me and reveal me. From behind me, unseen, a group of people popped up and grabbed me. I struggled against their grip, but they restrained me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at Teren sleeping peacefully beside me.

"Teren, wake up," I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What if they find out?"

"It'll be fine," she reassured me.

"But what if it isn't?" I sobbed, "what if they find out?"

"It'll be fine," she said again. I tried to believe her, but the threat still loomed in the back of my mind.

"Well, I guess we have to go tomorrow either way," I sighed.

"We should probably get some sleep," Teren said.

"Goodnight," I yawned.

"Goodnight," she replied, rolling over and going back to sleep. I lay there in the dark, wondering what would happen when I woke up. Eventually my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

 **A/N:** **Please read and review!**


End file.
